Bird Watcher
by S h i b b i e
Summary: To try and tame Tristan would be a sin against Nature, Galahad. [slight slash]


**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own King Arthur or his pretty Knights.  
**_Title:_** Bird Watcher  
**_Author:_** Shibbie  
**_Reviews:_** Yes please :)  
**_A/N:_** Well... Once again you're going to have to suspend your canon-ism. But then you could think that Galahad's almost hostile attitude towards Tristan is because he's secretly crushing on him. 

* * *

When you first joined Arthur and his Knights you always felt a great unease whenever you were near Tristan. At first you thought you simply feared the mysterious man. He was deadly, unpredictable and in your eye's - completely untouchable.  
  
It wasn't until years later did you realise that it was not fear that made your heart palms sweaty and your heart race.

* * *

You made friends with the other Knights quite easily, bonding especially well with Gawain. Late at night you would talk about home; what you could remember and what you missed and every now and then you would ask about Tristan. It turned out Gawain knew as much about Tristan as you did.  
  
"He's an enigma to us all." He had said.  
  
Nearby the fire roared and crackled. Tristan never spent the long nights with them.  
  
"Where does he go?"  
  
"Home," Gawain replied while failing to suppress a yawn.  
  
"Home?" You repeated looking confused. "Sarmatia?"  
  
Gawain laughed, "You truly are only a boy."  
  
You frowned. For years the other Knights had teased you about your young age, all but Tristan – never Tristan.  
  
"To Nature," Gawain clarified, "He belongs to Nature."

* * *

You always sought for Tristan's approval. Whenever you discovered enemy tracks or disabled a Woad trap you'd look for him to see if he was watching. Sometimes he was and you'd feel satisfied, sometimes he wasn't and you'd feel let down.  
  
You were never aware of your strange fixation until...  
  
It is another night at another campsite where you are unconsciously watching Tristan drink from a cup that looked similar to the ones used back at the Round Table.  
  
Lancelot then appears, conveniently blocking your view – most likely on purpose. You genuinely like Lancelot but sometimes the man could just be... overwhelming.  
  
"Bird watching?" He smirked before crumpling himself gracefully by your side.  
  
"I don't understand," you replied – because you didn't. "There are no birds." You look around just to make sure.  
  
"Of course not" Lancelot's lips curled into a smile that seemed to mock you. "Sometimes I forget how young you really are."  
  
"I'm not that young." You snap back, draining the rest of your wine in one long gulp. "You are only a few years older then I."  
  
"Ah," Lancelot began an attempt to sound wise, "but a few years can make the difference."  
  
You snort while running your finger around the rim of your now empty cup. Every now and then your eyes would flicker over to Tristan who now sat hunched over a map with Arthur.  
  
"To try and tame Tristan would be a sin against Nature, Galahad."  
  
Lancelot pressed his lips to your ear, the warmth of his breath caressing your neck made you quiver.  
  
But before you had a chance to understand Lancelot and his cryptic words, he was already up on his feet strolling towards Bors who had all the wine. You could only watch him walk away.  
  
You suddenly feel someone watching you and you know it's him. You turn back to see him, Tristan blinking steadily back and suddenly the world stopped, like a magic spell had been cast and the world ceased to be. It was a time when only you and Tristan existed, only you and Tristan are real.  
  
After a moment which feels like an eternity you look away, feeling a flush over your cheeks that has little to do with the wine.  
  
Yet you still feel his gaze on you. It isn't until Arthur points to the map and mutters something that Tristan is momentarily distracted.  
  
You take this opportunity to scramble to your feet heading towards where the rest of the man sat.  
  
Very few people could look Tristan in the eyes. Gawain had said it was haunting like he had seen more shadows then any man should ever see. Lancelot even admitted that Tristan's eyes held much darkness.  
  
"It is like he is beyond our world. Seeing things our mortal eyes can never see, nor could ever comprehend." Lancelot had said. "He is beyond our world."  
  
Dagonet helped you before you fell face first into the fire.  
  
"Gawain said he belonged to Nature." You whispered – well, you hope you whispered, to Lancelot.  
  
The older Knight only laughed, shaking his head slightly. "Not even Nature. Tristan belongs to no one – no thing. Trust me."  
  
It was at this moment Arthur joined his Knights.  
  
"Where's Tristan?" Lancelot asks as he pours Arthur some wine.  
  
"Making sure our throats will not be slit tonight."  
  
"I love that man!" Bors declared, lifting his cup to the skies in the means of a toast. "To Tristan!"  
  
One by one the Knights lifted their cups and together they chorused, "To Tristan."  
  
"I'm glad you could finally join us." Lancelot said to you after the rest of the Knight's had headed off to bed.  
  
"I've been here for five years now." You reply dryly, "but I thank yo for your warm, if slightly delayed, welcome."  
  
Lancelot just smirked and says, "That's not what I meant." He pauses, "boy" he adds as a jest.  
  
You wonder if Lancelot's drunk.  
  
"I've done it so has Gawain, not too sure about Bors or Dagonet but I know Arthur has..." He trailed off, twisting his lithe body so he could stare up at the stars.  
  
"Done what?"  
  
Lancelot grins, "Bird watching."  
  
Maybe it was the wine or maybe it had just been a long, hard day because the full impact of Lancelot's words had not hit you until mid-afternoon the next day. You half choke on a gasp when you finally realise what the older Knight had meant.

* * *

_**A/N: **Yep, Galahad is So crushing on Tristan. Yeah he tries to hide with his "You like you kill you evil bastard" which we all know translates to "you are one sexy, bad-ass MOFO!"  
  
Nice try Galahad but I see through your facade!  
  
Please review - even if it is to say "Galahad loves Gawain dangit!" Well yes - yes he does but that doesn't stop him from looking._


End file.
